


One Last Song

by Stuntedgrowth



Series: One Last Song [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuntedgrowth/pseuds/Stuntedgrowth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam have not seen each other in years. Kris is newly divorced and recently won a Grammy for songwriting. Adam decided that it was finally time to reconnect and deal with ten years of tension and emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just the start of an idea. These guys obviously own themselves. None of this is true.

_“The chorus needs work.”_

The voice is unmistakable even though Kris has not heard it in person in over three years. Oliver sits across from him strumming at his guitar and humming. Kris turns to see Adam standing in the door way. Adam smiles at him as if it is the most natural thing in the world. Kris has missed that smile more than he cares to admit.

“Well he did just learn to write name. We’re working on it.”

He turns back to Oliver who looks a bit confused. He puts down the guitar and walks over to Adam without being prompted. He holds out his hand. Adam eyes Kris and raises his eyebrow. Kris smirks.

“I’m Oliver Allen. Hi. Who are you?” Adam shakes Oliver’s tiny hand.

“I’m Adam Lambert. I used to know your dad.”

The _used to_ hits Kris like a ton of bricks. He feels himself wince, but straightens up before Oliver or Adam recognizes it.

Adam smiles at Oliver. “Do you play guitar?”

“Yep,” Oliver smiles. “My dad is better at it. Do you play guitar?”

Kris can’t help himself and laughs out loud.

“No. Your dad tried to teach me, but it never ended well.”

Kris smiles to himself because he remembers it always ending very well

“Olli, can you go see if Uncle Cale is still in the kitchen.” Oliver rolls his eyes, but leaves the studio.

“He looks like Katy,” Adam asserted.

“He does.” And Kris had to admit that both his children favored their mother more than theyy would ever look like him.

Adam groans. “How is Ka—“

“She’s fine. She’s in Arkansas. I think that makes her happy.”

Adam nods realizing that this was as far as this conversation was going to go.

“Hey.” Kris attempts to look as casual as possible.

“Hey,” Adam mimicks Kris’ tone.

Kris begins to fidget with the soundboard. He becomes acutely aware that he has no idea what to do with his hands. He hadn’t seen Adam in three years, but that did not damper how much he wanted to reach out to him. How much he always wanted that, but three years and the choices they had both made meant that he could no longer ask for that. So he turned his attention to the one thing that he loved as much as Adam and his children: his music.

For his part, Adam pretended to not notice how nervous Kris was. He also made his best effort to not stare. Ten years after that moment he saw him in L.A. Ten years later and he still loved that face.

“I saw you…um…at the Grammys. I should have said hi or something.” Kris stops messing with the sound board and takes a seat. He motions for Adam to do the same.

“You were busy winning.” Kris smiles. He was proud of the song even if he had to give it to someone else in order for it to finally be recognized.

“Just trying to catch up to you.” The moment of silence after Kris says that stretches on just a hair too long. “So what brings you to Nashville? I mean I know you have a CMA nomination, but I don’t really see you going coun—“

“You,” Adam interrupts. Kris holds in a breath. “Or rather your skills. I need a writer.”

Kris nods in realization.

  
_To Be Continued_


End file.
